Problem: Michael has 1 kiwi for every 6 mangos. Write the ratio of kiwis to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $1:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $1 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{1}{6}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{6}$ is the ratio of kiwis to mangos written as a simplified fraction.